Of Hot Chocolate and Snowflakes
by that-moment-between-strangers
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Derrick Harrington needs a lesson on the spirit of Christmas and of good hot chocolate. One Shot


**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. The Clique is the work of Lisi Harrison. And all brand items, song lyrics, and anything at all recognizable are used but not owned.

**Main Characters:** Massie Block and Derrick Harrington

**Secondary Characters: **Claire Lyons and Kristen Gregory

**Ratings:** K-T

**Summary:** It was Christmas Eve and Derrick Harrington needed a lesson on the joys of Christmas and of good hot chocolate.

* * *

There wasn't much time. She rushed through the grocery store looking for pure good quality dark chocolate. She glanced down at her gold watch: 8:06; there were a few minutes. She slowed down to a fast brisk walk instead of the frantic crazy running she had been doing. People stopped staring at her and she took a sharp left, skidding down the aisle, coming to a halt in front of the chocolate shelf.

Dark. Milk. White. There was so many to choose from but she knew that the best hot chocolate was made from decadent milk chocolate. She grabbed a couple of packages of chocolate before taking off toward the cashiers. She thanked her lucky stars that there was a short line for the fast lane. She made small talk with the familiar cashier, her mind not really remembering the girl that was gushing about something that happened at their school before break. She thanked her politely before walking quickly away, chocolate in her hand.

The wind was cold and icy as it blew straight through her Chanel winter coat. She shivered and clutched her Prada tote and the chocolate closer as she hurried to her car. She slipped into it, careful not to get snow into it and quickly turned it on. She rubbed her hands together as she waited for the fog to dissipate. A beep from her phone drew her attention and she quickly fished it out.

**New text message**  
**From: Kristen Gregory**  
**CL says that you suck for not coming out tonight and that you're missing all the hot boys. Don't listen to her, you have a hot boy, she currently doesn't so she's being a bitch. Enjoy your evening with Mr. Derrick Harrington. ;)**

**To: Kristen Gregory**  
**Tell C that she needs to get laid and forget about you-know-who. Christmas sex is always fun. She shouldn't mope after some guy who isn't worth the tears. And thanks Kris! Loves you!**

Massie put her car into gear and took off into the cold winter night, her speakers blasting cheesy Christmas carols. It was her mission tonight to show her boyfriend the joys of Christmas! Her friends thought her mad to even consider staying in on Christmas Eve when none of their parents would be home and there were parties to go to; but Massie loved Christmas and she fully embraced all the cheesy, traditional and homey traditions of the holiday. She pulled up to her house and quickly grabbed her tote, her phone and most importantly: the milk chocolate bars. Once inside the house, she was greeted by Inez (the Block housekeeper) who was preparing to leave to go to her own family.

"Merry Christmas Inez!" Massie wished her as she moved out of the way.

Inez smiled at her and wished her a Merry Christmas too and told her that she would see her after Boxing Day. Massie watched as she climbed into Isaacs regular car and they drove away from the Block Estate. Massie glanced down at her watch to find that Derrick would be arriving soon. Massie rushed into the kitchen to start melting the chocolate. Just as she was taking the chocolate off the stove to cool, the doorbell rang and Massie rushed from the kitchen.

Flinging the door open with messy hair, an animal covered apron and a large grin on her face, Massie Block looked nothing like she usually did. She rolled her amber eyes at the amused grin on Derrick's face and said, "Don't judge me Harrington."

Derrick chuckled as he stepped into the house, bringing snowflakes that were hanging on the tips of his dirty brown hair. He pressed his cold hands to Massie's cheeks and smirked at her flinching away from his touch before kissing her firmly on the mouth. She kissed him back despite the cold that was seeping into her body, letting her body melt into his. He finally pulled back and gave her a cheeky grin, "Hey babe, looking good."

Massie rolled her eyes and smack him on the head for putting his cold hands on her before marching off to the kitchen, knowing that he would be right behind her. Sure enough, Massie turned from the stove to find Derrick sitting at the island, his coat off and hair now drying from the lack of snowflakes. She quickly poured milk into the melted chocolate, letting it simmer on low heat, watching it go from thick chocolate to a more liquified mixture.

"So what's so special about this drink," Derrick asked once they were sitting in front of her large screen TV (he didn't want to sit by the fireplace, said that it was too cliche) his right arm hanging across the back of the couch while his other hand held the cup of hot chocolate. Massie leaned against him, a blanket covering her as she tucked her legs on top of each other.

She grabbed the remote and pressed play, the Christmas Carol showed up on the screen and she tilted her head to look at him, "It's better than the powder because it's made from pure chocolate and milk. No added things. Now just try it, it's not like I poisoned it."

He smirked at her last comment and brought his mouth close to her ear, "How do I know that Block? You could be after my money for all I know."

"We're not even married you idiot," Massie replied with an eye roll as she took a tiny sip of her piping hot drink.

A thoughtful expression formed on his face and Massie just stared at the TV, not really wanting to know the crazy idea that Derrick Harrington was coming up with now. She remembered that one Christmas when they weren't even dating and he told their group to meet them by the large hill. They spent the whole day rolling around in the snow because Derrick saw snowflakes forming on his window and came up with the idea. He had the most insane thoughts but Massie couldn't deny that it kept her life interesting.

"Let's go get married now!" Derrick cried as he took a large gulp of his hot chocolate, not even paying attention to the steam coming out of it, "Ow. Fuck that was hot."

She laughed at him and shook her head, "No way are we getting married now. How? We don't even have rings or witnesses."

"Who says we need witnesses?"

Running her hand through his hair gently, Massie said with a smile only reserved for him, "Harrington, the law says we need witnesses." He pouted like the big child he was and Massie felt her resolve breaking, "How would we get married then?"

"You know those snowmen? They can be our witnesses and we can get married under the stars and snow. Just like you always wanted." He explained with a childlike excitement.

She did always want to get married in the winter, she fell in love with the idea when she watched Nanny Macphee. She knew that this would never be legal and right now, she loved Derrick so why not get pretend married. It would mean something to them and it was Christmas Eve, the night of miracles. She kissed him on the lips gently and whispered, "Okay, I'll marry you."

They threw on their coats, their boots, and Massie grabbed her hot chocolate for her makeshift bouquet. Her hand engulfed in his, he led her to the spot between the two snowmen they had made with their friends a couple days ago. (His idea again) And Derrick pulled her into his embrace, his hands resting gently on her waist while her hands lay on his chest. She closed her eyes as he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Do you Massie Evelyn Block promise to love me always and cherish our love until the day we die?"

She smiled as she replied, "I do," He tightened his hold on her as she continued, "Do you Derrick William Harrington promise to love me for as long as we both live and cherish our love forever?"

He kissed her on the forehead, "I do,"

That was it. They were married in the eyes of the snowmen that surrounded them, the snowflakes that fell around them and the hot chocolate that lay in the snow forgotten as they kissed under the night sky on Christmas Eve.

Years later when they were properly officially married, Derrick and Massie Harrington would remember that Christmas Eve of hot chocolates and snowflakes.

* * *

**A/N Just a Christmas Oneshot. I'm planning on doing a three shot: one for Massie, one for Claire and one for Kristen****. I hope you like it and Merry Christmas Eve! Reviews are always loved :) **


End file.
